Sliver Streak
by sky-rainbower
Summary: what will happen when a girl travels to the 31st? why is someone after her? and is she as harmless as they first thought. june isn't your average teenage girl. but what is she hiding?  season 1- no pairing  season 2- OCxBrainy  sry 4 the bad summary.


A Girl Named June

'I'll see you tomorrow Ami,' called the girl as she exited the house.

'Remember to bring your CDs, _Sliver streak'_ Amelia responded.

'Amelia! I've told you a hundred times not to say that name in public!' June yelled, clearly annoyed by her friend's nickname.

'But with your _gift _it would make an awesome name,' argued Amelia.

'I'll keep it in mind if I decide to start saving the world,' June replied sarcastically.

'Bye sliver,' Amelia shut the door before June could say another word.

June sighed as she walked down the street, her rucksack over her shoulder. Her bootleg jeans dragged along the ground as she walked though a paddle. Last night's rain had not yet dried, leaving puddles all over the pavement. June looked at her reflection in the clear water. Her long blonde hair draped over the right side of her face, hiding one of her dark eyes and a white patch covering her cheek. She zipped up her white hoodie up so only the top of her black shirt could be seen. She continued down the street, staring into the sky and then back down to the ground. Her fists where clenched by her sides covered by the long, black, fingerless gloves that she always wore. June desperately wanted to go back home, back to the remains of her family on Leet. But she knew that her parents had left her on earth because it was safe there. Their last wish was for her to be safe.

June turned into a small alleyway which led to her house, well her foster parents' house. She had lived with them since she was 8 year old. A flicker of light caused June to abandon her thoughts for a moment. The light grew brighter and June covered her eyes with her arms. A split second later and the lights disappeared. June lowered her arms, staring at what June could only describe as an alien planet. June looked around the desert town as a large crowd walked passed. She couldn't spot a single human there. Then she heard a loud voice call out. A man came out from a small house. He was dressed in thick leather armor and was heavily armed with guns and knives. Tattooed on his arm and on his chest plate was a crescent moon with a cross though it. _The hunter's emblem! _June thought. The hunter pointed towards her. June quickly opened her rucksack, pulling out a Swiss army knife with Leet written on the handle. She flicked the blade open and moved her hand above the blade. Instantly the blade grew to almost a meter long. The hunter pulled out a large gun, firing a couple of shots into the air. The crowds of people panicked as they made their way to shelter. June waited till the last of the crowds had disappeared into their homes. As the last person entered their home, June charged towards the man. She dodged the gunfire from several of the hunter's henchman. The hunter yelled for them to cease fire.

'You morons! Don't hit the cargo!' the hunter yelled.

June skidded across the dirt road, slicing the hunter's gun in half. He grabbed her hood and lifted her off the ground. June's sword slid out of her hands. He smirked at June as she gave him one of her death stares. Sirens screamed as police rounded the cornered. The hunter barely glanced at them, but that was all June needed. She kicked him in the groin, causing the hunter to practically fall to the floor. June picked up her sword, waving her hand over it again. It shrank back to it original size. June closed the knife and put it back into her backpack as the police vehicle stopped. The hunter ran back to a car under a hail of gunfire from his henchman. The car drove away and two police vehicles followed it. June looked back to the other police vehicle which was still in the street. June couldn't believe her eyes as two policemen jumped out of their hovercraft. It looked like something off of Star Trek or Doctor Who. One of the policemen approached her. He had pale blue skin and dark green eyes. He wore a uniform similar to that of police on earth, but more high-tech with a touch screen pad pinned to his sleeve. He looked at June for a second.

'Are you from earth?' he questioned.

'Huh,' said June as she snapped back to reality 'uh, yeah.'

'Come,' he said before turning around toward the hovercraft. June followed reluctantly. She hopped in the back seat of the hovercraft as the policeman started the engine. His college climbed in while the vehicle started moving. June slumped in the seat, listening to the policemen's conversation. They spoke in a different language, it was clear that neither of them knew enough English to ask her any questions. Which was fine for June, she could just enjoy the ride.

They drove for a while. Past the street markets and dirt houses into the city, leaving the almost barren landscape behind. The city was the complete opposite of the streets she had fought in. There was nobody in the streets and the air was filled with hovercrafts. They finally stopped outside a large building in the center of the city. June jumped down from the hovercraft, following the two policemen into the building. People stared at June as walked past, whispering to each other. She sighed, ignoring them.

June sat in an office for over an hour before a young lady walked into the room. June jumped up and walked over to her.

'Excuse me,' June interrupted the lady as she pulled a file from a draw 'what's going on?'

'I only speak Nandorian,' the lady struggled to say.

_Nandorian_, June thought. June opened her seal slightly, accessing all the information she had to Nandor. (The seal stops June from accessing too much information at once; it will be explained later on)

'_Uh…can you tell who's ever in charge that I need to speak with them_,' June said in Nandorian.

'_Of course, I'll be back in a second_,' the lady said excitedly as she left the room, surprised to find that the human girl could speak fluent nandorian.

June sat back down in a chair. She placed her hands over her throbbing skull.

'All the information in the universe and I can't even use it without giving myself a damn headache,' June complained to herself.

The door flung open and a man walked in. June stood up as the man walked over to her.

'_We have called for someone to take you back to earth. They will make sure that those people don't come back_,' the man said referring to the hunter who had attacked her.

'_Thank you, but I can take care of the thugs myself_,' the man ignored her, which was what everyone had been doing recently.

June was getting slightly annoyed with this planet and her headache wasn't helping.

'Na-ga-do,' June cursed under her breath. (Na-ga-do is 'bloody hell' in Leet).

She was escorted to a landing bay by a couple of men. By this time June had already put her iPod on and was listening to Linkin Park. She had given up trying to get any straight forward answers. Every time she said that she didn't need any help, they would just change the subject or completely ignore her. It was all very irritating. June sat against the wall and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 11pm, but June was more concerned with the date on the clock. It was the same day as when she had been on earth but it was a thousand years later. _The 31__st__ century_, June thought, _ah hita-do_. (Hita-do is 'what the hell' in Leet).

June rested her head on her knees, slowly closing her eyes. She drifted off slightly, about to fall asleep, before a hugs gust of wind awoke her. June covered her head and face from the brutal wind. As it settled, June rose to her feet. She looked over as a hatch opened underneath the ship. A group of people walked onto the landing bay. They started talking to the man who had spoken to June back in the office. She examined the group counting 5 people. 1 was dressed as superman and the others wore brightly colored costume. June rolled her eyes and walked over to the group. She directed her attention toward the man she had spoken to in the office.

'_I promise you, I need no help. I can beat those guys on my own_,' June tried to convince the man.

'_It'll be ok. These are good people_,' replied the man.

'_I didn't say that_,' the man started walking away '_oi! Are you even listening to me_?'

The man didn't stop; instead he continued walking till he'd exited the landing bay.

'Why do I even bother?' June sighed, running her hand over her forehead and through her hair.

She turned around to the group, nodding her head slightly to the beat of Bullet for My Valentines singing 'hit the floor'. She pulled out her iPod from her pocket, pausing the song. She looked up at their ship.

'Your ship kinda looks that one off of the new star trek movie. What was it called?' June snapped her finger as she tried to remember 'the enterprise!'

'_Star Trek_?' questioned one of the group.

'Holy-. If anything, I would've thought that trekies would survive a lot longer than1000 years.'

The group exchanged a few puzzled looks between one another before they all look toward a blonde haired boy with 3 circles on his forehead. Each circle was joined to the next with a black line. June had seen it before, when she was talking to someone online.

'A rip in the time space continuum would explain the disturbance we picked up earlier,' stated the boy.

'English please,' said a boy with orange hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar across his right eye.

'Basically me travelling 1000 years into the future messed with your ship's equipment,' June butted in.

'Heh, looks like she can speak Brainiac,' joked the orange haired boy.

A boy wearing a Superman costume stepped towards June. He put his hand out to June and she shook his hand.

'We're the Legion of Superheroes. I'm Superman,' he smiled.

June could tell he wasn't lying, but did he expect her to believe that he was the one and only superman?

'This is Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl,' he continued.

'I'm June Enya,' June replied.

June followed the others onto the ship, looking back at the Nandorian landscape as they left the landing bay.

June lent against one of the wall. Saturn Girl, Superman and Brainiac 5 were all sat at the control panels. June was listening to her iPod, staring at Brainiac 5 with a puzzled expression. Trying to figure out if he was the same as the guy she'd talked to online. Brainiac 5 turned around to meet June's confused gaze.

'Can I help you?' he said.

'You're from Colu, aren't you?' June asked.

'How do you know about Colu?' Brainiac 5 was shocked that someone from the 21st century knew about his home planet.

'I was talking to a guy online who hade the same mark on his forehead as you do. He said he was from Colu,' she explained.

'Impossible. No one from my planet was on earth during the 21st century,' he said, dismissing her statement.

'Wanna bet?' June said 'I record everything I do on my computer.'

'I don't bet,' Brainiac 5 argued, turning back to his work.

'You scared you're wrong?' June taunted, she knew how to annoy someone.

'I have a 12th level intelligence. I don't make mistakes,'

'Oh really now,' June laughed

Brainiac 5 turned around; clearly angry at the girl's remark 'you're on!'

June plugged her USB into one of the computer screens. A window popped up asking for a password. June right clicked the window, opening a second, smaller window. The window had a black background and the text was in white. She typed about 5 lines of code into the window quickly and pressed enter.

'Access granted' said the computer.

June continued, opening the USB on the screen. She sorted though several folder before opening a file labeled 'Skype chat 164'. The video showed a computer screen with 2 windows open on it. One window had a picture of June in it; the other had a picture of a boy on it. The boy's hair covered his face up to his nose. June turned up the volume on the computer. Brainiac 5 looked closely at the screen, waited for the moment when he could prove June wrong. Saturn Girl looked at Superman; both of them were worried about what would happen if Brainiac 5 was wrong.

The video played:

'What would you say if I told I was from another planet?' questioned the boy on the screen.

'I'd believe you, if you had some proof,' replied June.

'Interesting,' stated the boy 'what if I said I was from Colu. A planet in a far away galaxy, inhabited by robots.'

'I'd believe you,' said June her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

'And that I'm a robot,' said the boy puzzled 'and that I'm here researching the human species.'

'Still believe you,' replied June.

'And that I'm stuck on earth because my ship malfunctioned,' the boy went on.

'I still believe you,' June reassured him.

'And I have a mark on my forehead,' the boy to his forehead which was hidden under his hair.

'A mark? Cool,' June said.

'And my favorite color's blue,' he said trying to she if there was an end to what she believed.

'That's a lie. You hate the color blue, but the rest was true.'

'How did you know I wasn't lying till the end?' questioned the boy excitedly.

'I read your face and your body language,' answered June.

'But you said you wanted proof,'

'That was the proof. Even robots can't hide when there lying; believe me,' June scouted forward slightly 'but this mark. I wonder if I've seen it before.'

The boy smiled lifting his long fringe to reveal 3 circles each was joined to the next by a straight black line. The boy opened his eyes, they were bright pink and defiantly not human.

'Have you then?' he asked.

'Unfortunately not,' June said, disappointed 'but can I ask how you kept you hair like that. It's an awesome hair style.'

June paused the video. Looking at Brainiac 5 with a slight smile on her face.

'What's after that?' Brainiac 5 asked.

'Nothing much. Well, we talked about hair styles for like ½ an hour, then I offered to help him,' June answered 'don't worry, everyone makes mistakes.'

Brainiac 5 was speechless. _How could I be wrong?_ He thought. He left the room. Saturn Girl and Superman followed him, leaving June alone on the bridge. June walked over to the wall and leant against it. She slid her back down the wall till she was sat on the ground, putting one of her headphones in her ear.

'Damn, I really need to work on my first impressions,' June told herself.

A gentle melody played though her headphone. She rested her head on her knees, drifting off.

Brainiac 5 and Superman walked onto the bridge. Brainiac 5 was complaining loudly as they walked in. Superman saw June against the wall. He pointed her out to Brainiac 5.

'How can she sleep like that?' Brainiac 5 questioned.

'She probably had a long day,' replied Superman.


End file.
